


This isn't even the extended edition!

by pomegranateboy



Series: Totally Just a Mentor [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Embarrassment, Fluff, Gen, Human Disaster Peter Parker, Irondad, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail, The Lord of the Rings References, peter has strong opinions on lotr, spiderson, tony says language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomegranateboy/pseuds/pomegranateboy
Summary: After scolding the Avengers like children, Peter is decidedly avoiding them. Hunger, Lord of the Rings, and his totally-not-dad Tony Stark get in the way.





	This isn't even the extended edition!

**Author's Note:**

> this is a continuation of the previous fic in this series. it won't totally make sense without it, but I guess you don't have to read it to understand. you totally should though.

Peter wouldn’t say that he’s been avoiding the compound. No, he’s just been really busy. Yeah, busy. In the middle on the summer when he doesn’t have any school work and could really just lay around and do nothing. You know, a situation that would make a person busy. It’s not that he was embarrassed that he practically yelled at and scolded some of the strongest people in the world for making fun of his mentor/father figure like they were children with their hands caught in a cookie jar. Not that he regrets it! God, no. They were being assholes and needed to know that.

They probably didn’t even notice that he was avoiding them. To them he was still just an intern. They didn’t know why he was even in that meeting room with them in the first place. Spiderman is still (hopefully) totally off their radar and Peter would really like to keep in that way, he didn’t want to die at the hands of Captain freaking America.

Most of his weekends were still spent at the compound, working with Tony in his lab and generally just having fun. But he always made sure to stay in the lab or where he knew the others were not. Why would he be anywhere they would be, anyways?

But, of course, he slipped up.

Today's patrol was really busy, much busier than usual. He had been almost kidnapped twice! Two times! Thank god for his spider senses, or else he would be in the back of some van right now. Not only had he nearly been kidnapped, but there were three fires, seven attempted car thefts, and he helped, like, ten old woman cross the street. After that third fire, he called Happy and asked him to pick him up.

“Busy day, kid?” Happy asked as Peter stumbled into the car.

Peter groaned, “Like you wouldn’t believe.” The conversation ended there, unlike the usual. Most other days, Peter would talk Happy’s ear off, talking about anything and everything. As they drove out of the city, Peter slowly pulled on a large shirt and a pair of sweatpants, not bothering to even take off his suit or mask.

“Hey! Kid! We’re here!” Happy yelled from the front seat.

Peter startled, having been on the verge of sleep. “Oh! Thanks Happy, you’re the best!” Happy’s lips quirked up minutely. He liked to pretend that he didn’t like Peter, but Peter knew otherwise. Happy was really just a big softy, like a big teddy bear.

Peter practically sprinted into the compound and to the elevator. He finally took a moment to pause in the elevator, and noticed the shooting pain coming from his stomach. Damn his fast metabolism, he’d have to grab something from the fridge. “FRIDAY, could you take me to the common room please?”

The elevator started moving as FRIDAY responded, “Sure thing, Peter.”

Peter had asked FRIDAY not to call him Mr. Parker the second he met the AI. When Tony asked why, Peter said it was because he didn’t want to make it seem like he was any better than the AI.

“I know FRIDAY isn’t a real person, but it just feels weird for her to call me that when I should really be calling her Ms. FRIDAY or something.”

Tony didn’t let it show on his face, but his heart melted when he heard that. Later, FRIDAY would tell Tony that she liked Peter, and Tony couldn’t help but agree.

The elevator door opened and Peter ran to the kitchen. Subconsciously, he recognized that something was playing on the TV, but marked it off as Tony watching one of his old thriller movies or something, without actually checking to confirm. Peter slid into the kitchen and yanked open the fridge. For some reason, the only thing on Peters mind was peanut butter, so his eyes quickly slid from shelf to shelf looking for a jar to no avail.

Peter groaned and yanked off his mask to yell, “Dad! We don’t have any peanut butter! I asked-!” Peter cut himself off. “Shit.” On the multiple couches and loveseats in the common room sat the Avengers. All of them were staring at him, most were slack-jawed while others could hide their emotions better, though their shock was evident as well.

“Language. And since when did we put peanut butter in the fridge? We also have cookie butter, if you want that.” Tony said, from the loveseat that he and Peter used when they watched movies together.

Peter grabbed both jars and two spoons and quickly made his way over to Tony, who was just smiling at him fondly. Peter handed him a spoon and sat down right next to him, hiding his red face in Tony’s soft shirt. Tony just chuckled and started running his fingers through Peter's hair.

“Hey, kid. Busy day?” Tony asked softly.

Peter groaned, “You have no idea. You'd think people would know better than to try and kidnap me at this point!” Tony snorted as he spooned out some peanut butter for Peter and handed it to him. “Thanks, dad. Oh! You probably already know this, but my study was published!”

Tony nodded enthusiastically, “I saw! And I didn't even have to bribe anyone!” Peter punched his arm, “I’m kidding, I’m kidding! Anyways, do you want to introduce yourself?” Tony pointed at the people behind Peter. The people that Peter somehow forgot were there.

Peter coughed and turned around, “Oh, uh, hi! My name is Peter, Peter Parker.” He waved as he continued to eat his peanut butter.

“Wait, so is he your kid or not?” Clint said to Tony, causing Peter to squeak in indignation. Tony just shrugged.

“You brought a kid to Germany?” Steve asked, accusingly.

“Fair, but none of us were aiming to kill, and well, this kid is stronger than all of you combined, so I wasn't worried.” Tony responded. Peter flushed at the praise.

“He did catch my arm.” Bucky reminded.

Peter gasped, “Which I still want to look at! It's a beautiful piece of machinery. I mean, if you're okay with that.” Everyone chuckled at how quickly he backtracked.

“So let me get this straight. Spider-kid is a teenager, your kinda but not really kid, stronger than all of us combined, and your personal intern? Suddenly everything makes so much more sense.” Sam said.

Peter's attention was drawn to the TV as Tony responded. They were watching the first Lord of the Rings movie and weren't too far in. Something wasn't right though.

“Wait, your not even watching the extended edition! What kind of heathens are you!?” Everyone just looked at him, shocked (again). He just rolled his eyes. “FRIDAY, would you kindly change the movie to The Fellowship of the Ring, extended edition.” Peter asked.

“Kid, what?” Tony asked.

“These movies are a masterpiece and watching the standard edition when the extended edition is available? Blasphemy. The entire movie experience is enhanced, really. Now shut up if we want to finish the first movie before dinner, you promised me pizza.” Peter responded, eyes glued to the screen and he scooped out more peanut butter.

Tony snorted, looking at him with fond eyes.

“Yeah, he's definitely Stark’s kid.” Natasha whispered to Clint, who smiled.


End file.
